


Hold my beer

by Patatarte



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, all the starks work in politics but Jon, jonmundweek2020, they also live in L.A, tormund and jon work at the same place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Jon and Tormund meets on the beach after a day at work.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Hold my beer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Jonmund week 2020 : Lazy days/Domesticity  
> (It's not fully into the theme ? Or is it ? week end date counts for me)
> 
> As usual : english isn't my first language and I make mistakes,   
> if you spot any, don't hesitate to tell me !  
> Have a nice read~

When Jon steps out of his car, luckily parked near the sandy beach, he regrets it immediately. It's way too hot to make yourself suffer under the californian's sun when you have a decent AC in your car, really. 

He passes people, barely avoiding collision as he keeps looking down to his phone, sending a text to his boyfriend Tormund, hoping that he isn't too late. They are supposed to meet somewhere on the beach and Jon's patience is already thin due to work, the heat and the crowded place. 

He's doing a huge favor for the other man.

Hot and rough hands grasp his shoulders while a mouth almost touches his ear, making him jump and almost drop his phone. He gets tense and ready to fight when he hears a joyful "Hey" followed by a laugh he'd recognize in between millions.

Jon wants to swear but doesn't. He smiles instead and turns around to face his way-too-happy-about-himself boyfriend. 

Oh, Tormund, beside his gorgeous fiery mane, lovely eyes and- well, the whole deal looking really nice, there is two things Jon notes about him at that instant.

First : Tormund's laugh smells like fruit candies, probably because he ate too many of those while waiting for him to get out of work and traffic.  
Second : Jon notices that the man's outfit makes him weak to the knees, but that is barely relevant since it pretty much happens with every outfit the man wears. 

It's almost as if he's in love with the guy, it just happens that the lovely redhead is now wearing a thin white shirt with three buttons open and sleeves up to his elbows. The dark short also gives a nice touch and the flip-flops are just convenient.

The man really changed his outfit since the last time they saw each others, about two hours ago at work, unbelievable (Jon secretelly finds it really lovely, he knows Tormund did it just for him).

Without more words, Tormund jogs back to his own car and gets a backpack and not knowing what's inside makes Jon a bit nervous. But more than that, he regrets that he didn't have time to change his clothes as well, he had to stay longer tonight and so, he doesn't look as good as Tormund.

He's wearing a white short sleeved shirt, looking too work related to look good, sad black pants and old tennis shoes. He really isn't looking nice for Tormund and curses at his step mother and her work related talk that made him so late.

The redhead looks like a snack while he looks like a lost employee.

But it doesn't seem to bother Tormund at all, back next to him, still smiling and pushing Jon lightly with a hand against the small of his back. They walk forward, to the sea of people before anything else.

It's the end of the afternoon, starting of the weekend. A lot of people come here to enjoy the sea after work and it's crowded to say the least. They both walk through the sea of people until Tormund's feet are in the water. 

They walk along the sea for quite a while, Tormund with his now bare feet enjoying the warm water and Jon next to him, on dry sand because he doesn’t want to take his shoes off.

It is easier to ignore people when you look towards your boyfriend and the sea, like nothing else matters. Jon wonders if Tormund also planned it.

They talk about a lot of nothing, following topics they started earlier that day. But soon it's mostly Jon crafting crazy family stories to make Tormund laughs. Sure, Tormund is way better with stories and humor, but it's nice when someone listens and laughs at your jokes and not at you.

At some point, Jon turns his head to fully look at the other man's face, that face he knows by heart and is still impressed by how good it looks.

The way he smiles is a blessing, and with that sunset behind him it's…He's honest to god so much in love, it hurts. He will never say it out loud (or not when he's on guard and not when he isn't behind closed doors) but that's true.

And it's fine, Tormund doesn't need to hear it anyways : he knows. 

The tall man stops walking to unexpectedly get beers from his backpack (and they are still fresh, which is a blessing) and offers one to Jon. Of course it's his favorite brand, it makes the smaller man smile again.

They quietly drink a few sips, Jon following Tormund as the other man walks away from the sea to sit a bit further up the beach, where there is fewer people. 

At first, Jon wants to keep his distances, even so because it's still too warm right now, but he ends sitting so close their thighs are touching. It's annoying because one is wearing a light short and the other is wearing thick dumb dark pants.

The silence settles in between them as they enjoy their beers, watching as the sun slowly goes down.

And, if Tormund is really enjoying that moment, Jon is nervous. Nervous because people are walking by and looking, wondering the meaning of two guys drinking beers a bit too close to each others. Maybe they even recognize him, a damn Stark ! He keeps looking at people as well, wanting them to stop, but he misses the simple beauty of nature before him and the meaning of that meeting by doing so.

"Stop looking at them" Tormund says softly, with his lovely nordic accent. He doesn't sound mad at all, but there's a hint of worry in his voice.

Really, Jon would love to be at his apartment right now, or Tormund's place, or anywhere that doesn't have so many people around. He wants to be where his choices can't be judged.

It's playing with his nerves and that kills the mood.

He is so deep into his thoughts that Tormund surprises him by gently resting his head on his shoulder. "What are you doing ?!" he whispers in a panicked voice, looking around again but Tormund just hums and finishes his beer. "Tor, there's a lot of people around."

"And what ?" His voice is soft again, patient. "It's not like we're doing something wrong."

Right, he is right but it still brings too much anxiety to Jon's full being. He'd love to enjoy that moment, like damn, the landscape is perfect and Tormund is what makes it so good, but...But he's nervous about the others, scared of negative reactions, of people seeing the damn black sheep of the Stark family with another man. His own family doesn't even know, the worst thing would be for them to discover it in some crassy newspapers.

"This week," Tormund brings him back to the moment, again, "At that party, your buddies Grenn and Pyp kissed on that beach, and nobody cared."

"Yeah, but that's because they do it as a joke. We aren't doing it as a joke, the way we are sitting isn't a joke." Jon said that way too fast, knowing how bad he sounds, his nerves doing the talk rather than him.

Of course Tormund agrees, they aren't a joke at all. Hell, it took way too many times before they decided to go outside just the two of them without feeling paranoid (mostly just Jon). And they mostly just go on walk outside the city, where there's really not a lot of people, where they can steal kisses from each others without eyes on them.

They are usually careful.

Today is too different.

Damn the Starks and politics. Jon doesn't care about it, never did. He sighs, torn between his love for his siblings and his love for Tormund who does so much to accommodate him.

Today has to be different, for Tormund's sake.

Jon grabs Tormund's hand, and he's ready to fight if the man complains about the sweat of his palm. Of course Tormund doesn't say a word about it, he even smiles about the gesture, looking so proud. 

It's nothing, sitting on the beach, holding hands, it's like the basic level of relationship, but it's so hard for them. Tormund is sure that Jon would push him away if someone looks at them a bit wrong. He understands, but that doesn't make it acceptable, shouldn't be acceptable.

The sun is almost down the horizon now, people stop walking to look at it, even if it's only for a couple of seconds. It's a nice moment in that crazy world, so Tormund decides to take advantage of it. He saw the sunset too many times, and even if it's a nice thing to look at, it's nothing compared to Jon right now.

The exchange gaze, heavy with meaning.

Jon’s heart is beating hard, a mix of anxiety and soft expectations. It’s the right moment, nobody pays them attention. So he lets his cheek being stroked by Tormund's rough hand. It's so tender, the softest gesture someone had towards him in too long. He leans in it, kiss his palm, his heart raw against his lips.

He doesn't want to hide anymore. No more dates looking like work friends, having to wait to be behind locked door to let their love be free.

Jon sees Tormund leaning towards him and accepts it fully, letting the thin lips and beard caress his check, kisses trailing to his mouth. He gasps when he gets pushed on the sand, the kiss going deeper.

For a quick second, he hopes someone see them, recognize him and tell his stepmother.  
It feels too right to be wrong, his heart doesn't lie and she has to know.

Still, it's over too quickly, Tormund breaks the kiss and stands, brushing the sand off his short in a quick movement, like nothing important just happened.

Jon lays like a dead man, his arm hiding his eyes while he's red in the cheeks. He wants to hate Tormund for this, wants to complain loudly about their rules (his rules, really), but he loved it. Would love for it to be a thing on a daily, without a care in the world, free to be. 

His guts tell him it's not going to be so easy.

After a little while, he blinks at Tormund who's looking down at him, proud, content, simply admiring. There's a hand offered to help him stand and he accepts it.

When he stand, he lets one hand touches Tormund's chest for a second, brushing the red hairs before bringing his hand down to his side like it burned him. It kind of burned him, but deep inside. 

They smile to each others, a bit stupid now. They make small steps in this world, in their situation, but it's all good anyways.

"Lets go grab something to eat." Tormund offers, taking back his shoes while Jon grabs the empty bottles.

They do not hold hands anymore, but they stay close, walking back to the city. Jon convinces Tormund to order from his place instead of eating out, not a difficult thing to do at all, not with the way he looks at the redhead.

When they get to their cars, there is nothing to see in the sky anymore. The sun is down and there's not a single cloud. 

Still, the stars aren't in the sky tonight, they are in their eyes.


End file.
